Her last breath
by baka craze
Summary: COMPLETE.Kagome is going on a date with kouga, little did they know what was going to happen that night . to see what happens read the story.hehe..
1. The beginning

Her last breath

**By:bakacraze**

**Disclamer:i do not own any of inuyasha oer the othe charerters**

**A/N:Well... this is my first fic so pleeeeeeez be nice and review and pleeeez tell me if I have to improve on anything thanx well on with the story**

Her last breath By:bakacraze

"Dad can I borrow your car?" asked a boy with blue eyes

"Why do you need my car Kouga?" asked the boys father known as Kouga

The boy smiled and said" I got a date with Kagome tonight."

"oh ...really?"

"yep so can i borrow your car?"

"I guess... but drive carefully. "said Kougas father as the gave the keys to him.

"Dont worry 'bout it ... it's not like the car will stall"

Little did Kouga know what was going to happen that night...

"Oh man gotta get ready for the date"said Kouga running to his room

Kouga's father just shook his head and smiled then went back to reaing the newspaper.

"So Sango what do you think?"asked a girl with long wavy black hair

"It's beautiful, but why are you all dressed up Kag?

" I got a date with Kouga tonight."

"Again?"

"Yeah again.I cant wait till he sees me like this."

"He'll probly be too busy lookin' at your legs."

"SANGO" yelled Kagome blushin furiosly

"Just kiddin.So where you two going?"

"Kouga's taking me out to dinner then to the park."

"Sounds fun."said Sango letting a small sigh out "Wish I have a boyfriend like that."

"What about your boyfriend um... whats his name ? ... oh Inuyasha."

Sango rolled her eyes "Him ... romantic?Puh-leez!"

"Then why do you date him ?"asked Kagome curosiously

"Well he is fun to be with but sometime I wish he could be a little bit like Kouga."

"Kagome !Kouga's here!"yelled their mom

"Kay!Be down in a minute mom!"yelled Kagome

"See ya later ! Sango -chan" said Kagomerunning downstairs

"Ya later" whisperd Sango in deep thought

Sango had a weird feeling about something but she shrugged it off.

a/n so like my first chapter well please review thanx


	2. The Crash

Her last breath

**By:bakacraze**

**Disclamer:I do not own any of inuyasha or the other charerters**

* * *

**Her last breath By:bakacraze**

Kagome was just coming downstairs when Kouga looked up

'Kami.She's so beautiful.' thought Kouga looking over at Kagome

Kagome was wearing a blood red top tied behind her neck and showed her neck and a creamed coloured skirt which clung to her body perfectly till it reached her mid thigh then exploded in light waves of silk.The skirt was lower on one side and came up oblicly until reaching her other knee . The top was perfect as well,it showed a little part of her slim waist,and lastly she put her hair into a high ponytail.

"Ready to go Kouga-kun" asked kagome with a smile on her face

Kouga snapped back to reality when he heard Kagomes voice "oh.Um.Yeah."

"Bye mom! see you !" walking out the door with her date

"Drive safe kids"yelled Mrs.Higurashi to the two of them

"Dont worry about it."replied Kouga

While Kouga was driving the sky turned black

Kouga growled in confusion because he didnt remember that it was going to rain

"Kouga-kun what's wrong ?"asked Kagome worried

"it's nothing dont worry about it Kagome"

Then the car engine suddenly went stall

"What!"

"Kouga whats happening?" asked Kagome in a scared voice

Kouga saw that Kagome was scared so he soothed her"Everything is going to be alright"

Well thats what he thought ...

'Everything will be alright. I'm just going to stop the car.'Then he realized he couldnt stop the car.Some car crashed.

"Damnit" yelled Kouga trying to stop the car

The last thing he heard were crashes and a painful scream

**Kagomes POV**

I was worried and scared at the same time.

Then i heard Kouga yell "Damnit" before i blacked out.

**End of POV**

When kouga woke up rain was pouring on his face.He was really confused about what happened.'Kagome...Where is she...is she alright..'

"you ok son?" asked a officer when he saw Kouga wake up

"Kagome ...my girlfriend. where is she ?"asked Kouga worried

* * *

**well thats all for today wellI hope you liked it I would to thank the people below for reiviewing**

_Angel-of-dark-spirits_

_Darkk Imp_

_Sunny The Orignal_

_moonlight sakura_

**But I would like to thank **_Angel-of-dark-spirits _**for telling me where in the fic I had problems. Thanx to all of you who will reiveiw.**


	3. The Funeral

Her last breath

By:bakacraze

Disclaimer:I do not own any of inuyasha or the other charerters

* * *

The officer hesitated,Finally spoke "She's over there with the paramedic.She-"the officer stopped unsure if he should tell Kouga

"she what?Please tell me!" pleaded Kouga

"Shes been unconscious since the crash last night we been checking her and she has 50 of living

Kouga could NOT believe what the officer had said.

"Take me to her"

"OK" replied the officer

They went over to where Kagome was .As they got closer they saw a lot of people standing around someone. "Kagome!"yelled kouga running over to her

"Kagome please open your eyes"pleaded Kouga

After a while Kagome finally opened her eyes and said" Kouga-kun please hold me for a while."with a sad smile on her face

"ok...just dont leave me Kag"replied Kouga even though both of them knew that could not happen

' he's probly just thinking that i ca live on and everything will go back to normal meaning he's denying it. well.. I used my last strength to hear your voice and say the last goodbye' Kagome thought as hot tears slid down her pale face.

As Kouga felt her her tears he pulled away to wipe her tears away.Kouga leaned down gently on the lips , knowing that both of them would miss it .At last they pulled away then Kagome said her goodbye to Kouga and died in his arms.

The tears that he had been holding back were now running down his face.

Lot of people were either pitying him or crying with him

"KOUGA!"yelled Kagomes family

"Kagome!"gasped Sango as she saw her little sister dead in Kougas arms.'so the weird feelings were all about this' thought Sango as she cried for her little sister

Now everyone was crying , crying for Kagome

Kagomes funeral

Everyone was standing around kagome's grave. Everyone was crying . Everyone had said a prayer and put a flower in her grave

When the funeral was over , only Kouga was left standing there .Everyone had left. "We'll be together again ...someday'thoght Kouga as he left.

'yes... kouga-kun someday... we'll be together again'thought kagome, up in heavan

FINISHED

* * *

well how do you like it ? was it good remember please review . Sorry ! I didnt update sooner cuz last week was mothers day so I was really busy. 


End file.
